KyuMin Have a Baby -Repost-
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga KyuMin saat mempunyai anak.. dan cerita-cerita kecil yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil mereka :) WARNING: GENDERSWITCH KYUMIN cast .RnR .CHAPTER 6 IS UP \\ Last Chapter -Repost
1. Chapter 1

**Title : KyuMin have a Baby [Baby You Distrub!] **

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Cast :KyuMin and Other**

**.**

**Ratting : T to M-**

**.**

**Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklum* GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang di terangi cahaya bulan dan udara dingin yang sangat menusuk membuat dua orang sejoli membutuhkan kehangatan. Tapi seperti biasa, sesuatu menghalanginya.

"kau belum tidur Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil bersandar di bahu kasur dan selimut yang menutupi setengah dari tubuhnya.

Sungmin menghampiri ranjangnya dan mulai berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"MinHyun sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang mengikuti jejak Sungmin.

"sudah. Wae?" Jawab serta tanya Sungmin. Terlihat raut wajah Sungmin yang kelelahan.

"emm,, belakangan ini kamu sibuk terus Minnie, aku dan MinHyun juga jarang kau urus." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin pasti ada 'maunya'.

"maumu apa Kyu.?" Tanya Sungmin langsung.

" aku mau 'itu'." Ucap Kyuhyun manja sambil memainkan rambut Sungmin.

"tapi nanti MinHyun bangun." Jawab Sungmin

"tidak akan. Kan kamu bilang dia sudah tidur." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tesenyum manis di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengela nafas.

.

Memang belakangan ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jarang berduaan semenjak ada MinHyun, anak mereka berdua. Dan pekerjaan Sungmin yang sangatlah berat dan menumpuk karena sekarang akhir bulan dan profesi Sungmin sebagai sekertaris di perusahaan terkemuka di Korea. Tapi Kyuhyun yang seorang Direktur di perusahaan Appanya membuatnya bebas kapan saja keluar masuk Kantor.

"tapi Kyu, aku lelah." Jawab Sungmin.

"besok kan kau libur Minnie sayang, jadi bisa tidur sampai siang." Ucap Kyuhyun merajuk.

"kau ingat ada MinHyun ,Kyu , aku tidak bisa seenaknya. Lagi pula Baby Siter besok libur."

"ne Minnie aku tau, tapi aku ingin." Ucap Kyuhyun memainkan kancing baju Sungmin yang paling atas yang sudah dia buka. Keduanya terdiam, Sungmin susah untuk bisa mengelak kalau Kyuhyun sudah merajuk seperti ini.

"lagian kamu di suruh berhenti saja kerja tidak mau, kan jadi repot." Kata Kyuhyun mulai menyangkut pautkan masalh Pribadi dengan masalah lain apalagi pekerjaan. Sungmin tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Membuat dirinya terasa paling bersalah.

"kau tidak suka?" Tanya Sungmin yang langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"aku bukan kau Kyu yang hanya bisa duduk di kursi sambil menyuruh-nyuruh orang dan bla bla bla—" Walaupun Sungmin tidak suka hal pribadi di sangkut pautkan dengan masalah lain, Sungmin masih bisa untuk membalasnya bahkan balasannya sangat tajam.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia juga tidak suka kalau Sungmin sudah menceramahinya panjang lebar yang pasti tidak ada ujungnya. Ini sama saja memojoki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan seperti ini.

"—kau enak pulang sore bertemu MinHyun, sedangkan aku? Aku pulang malam dan langsung menidurkan MinHyun se—"

"CUKUP!" bentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung tediam, Sungmin kaget Kyuhyun membentaknya. Bahkan serasa nafasnya berhenti.

Baru pertama kali semenjak 3 tahun mereka menikah Kyuhyun membentaknya. Sebelumnya kalau Sungmin menceramahi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikannya bahkan sampai tertidur. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan seperti ini.

Sungmin masih Shock, keduanya saling menatap.

Kyuhyun langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Harusnya aku yang menyaramahimu! Kau sudah salah menilai aku yang hanya diam dan menyuruh-nyuruh orang di kantor! Jangan samakan aku dengan Siwon Hyung yang menjadi bosmu itu yang kau nilai salah padaku! Aku juga lelah! Bahkan lelah dari pada dirimu Lee Sungmin!"

Nafas sedikit berderu dari mulut Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun merah menandakan bahwa dia sangat marah dan kesal.

Sungguh. Kyuhyun lelah harus menjadi bahan pojokan Sungmin dalam hal seperti ini. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kekeselannya, tapi sejujurnya terselip rasa sakit saat Kyuhyun melihat air wajah Sungmin yang mulai berubah.

.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan semarah itu padanya.

Mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Sungmin ingin sekali menangis.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya sepelan mungkin. Sungmin merasakan ada yang menusuk-nusuk di bagian dadanya. Sungmin mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan karena air matanya yang akan tumpah. Tapi tiba-tiba..

.

'BRAAAKKK'

.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar KyuMin sambil memegang boneka Bunny yang besar berwarna putih.

Laki-laki itu siap untuk menangis. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"MinHyun? ada apa sayang?" tanya Sungmin setenang mungkin. Dia berjongkok mensejajarkan dengan MinHyun.

"hhuuaaaa! Mommy! Hiks,, hikss" MinHyun langsung menangis di pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit kaget karena MinHyun tiba-tiba datang dan menangis.

"sssshh.. sudah sayang ada apa? Apa teriakan Daddy membangunkanmu heum?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggendong MinHyun ke atas tempat tidur.

Tangisan itu berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Sungmin membaringkannya di tengah antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega karena sakit hati yang baru saja di dapatkannya sedikit terselip oleh kedatanghan malaikat kecilnya itu.

MinHyun menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Dan berakhir menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap merasa bingung.

"ada apa MinHyun sayang? Daddy mengganggumu? Maaf kan Daddy ne?." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala MinHyun, tapi MinHyun menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Hyunie ga mau cama Daddy, Hyunie maunya cama Mommy." Ucap Minhyun sedikit bergetar karena isak tangisnya masih terdengar. MinHyun langsung berdiri dan tidur di atas tubuh Sungmin yang telentang. Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"kau ini kenapa Hyunie, heum?" tanya Sungmin. MinHyun menggelng.

Kepala MinHyun ada di dada Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Dan Minhyun membalasnya dengan memeltkan lidahnya juga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Minhyun seperti itu. Tatapannya teralih pada Sungmin yang sedang memainkan rambut Minhyun.

sekelabat rasa bersalah karena telah membentak Sungmin tadi menghampirinya. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Sungmin dan membuat rumah tangganya menjadi rumit. Dia harus meminta maaf.

"Mommy~ cucu.." Manja Hyunie.

Sungmin langsung membuka kancing piyama setengahnya lalu menyodorkan *ehem* payudaranya ke MinHyun. Dan Minhyun mulai menyedotnya layaknya balita.

Minhyun baru berumur 1,5 tahun makannya dia masih di beri ASI.

Minhyun terus menyedotnya, tapi dia tidak tertidur, dia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"apa Minhyun sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Senyum Minhyun mengembang di bibirnya. Mungkin senyumnya itu warisan dari Kyuhyun karena senyumannya sama, seperti evil.

Tangan Minhyun yang sedang bebas mulai memegang payudara Sungmin dan memencet-mencetnya -_-' . Senyuman jail makin mengembang di bibir MinHyun. Dia melepaskan bibirnya dari niple Sungmin dan mulai memainkan payudara Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat anaknya ini menggoda daddy-nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun.

Di bawah sana mulai ketat. Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya Moody karena bertengkar dengan Sungmin mulai Honry kembali melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hyunie?" geram Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak membentak anaknya ini. MinHyun malah tertawa.

"hahahah.. Daddy mau cucu.." ucap Minhyun sambil nyengir.

"aiiisshh.. anak ini sudah berani ya seperti itu. Di ajar oleh siapa kau seperti itu hah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"dari Hyukie Adjhuma hihihi.." jawab Minhyun polos.

"ahh.. baby siter itu minta di pecat ya, sudah mengajari anak sekecil ini yang tidak-tidak." Gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

"kau jangan menggoda Daddy mu Minhyun." Ucap Sungmin yang membawa kepala Minhyun untuk menyedot payudaranya lagi -,-'

Minhyun mengangguk dan dia mulai menyedotnya. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pantat minhyun supaya cepat tidur sambil menyanyi nina bobo.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menyaksikan Sungmin yang meniduri Minhyun. Mata Sungmin yang tertutup saat menidurkan Minhyun kembali terbuka dan melihat Minhyun sudah tertidur pulas.

Sungmin mencoba untuk membaringkan Minhyun di atas kasur.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun dan Minhyun yang membelakangi Kyuhyun karena masih menyedot ASI Sungmin.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"kau belum tidur ?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"aku minta maaf Minnie, tadi aku membentakmu." Ucap Kyuhyun menyesali berbuatannya.

"anni, harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Sanggah Sungmin sedikit tidak enak.

"aku terlalu egois, aku lebih mementingkan karir dari pada Keluaraga. Aku minta maaf Kyu." Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia memegang wajah Sungmin.

"aku juga minta maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Sungmin dan mulai menciumnya. Ciuman itu di sambut baik oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin tapi ada malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah mereka membuat keduanya harus mengurung hasratnya.

"Minnie aku ingin." Ucap Kyuhyun mulai manja lagi.

"aaiisshh kau ini."

"ayolah.."

"ada Minhyun."

"diakan sudah tidur, bawa saja kekamarnya yahh.. atau aku yang memindahkannya." Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk menggendong MinHyun.

"tidak usah, biar aku saja." Tolak Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menggendong Minhyun dan membawanya kekamar MinHyun tepat disebelah kanan kamar KyuMin.

Sungmin langsung meletakan Minhyun di atas kasur yang berukuran kecil yang dihiasi boneka-boneka lucu. Lalu dia mengecup dahi Minhyun sebelum dia meninggalkannya.

Saat Sungmin akan berbalik, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya.

"YA!" sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya, sadar karena telah berteriak.

"apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuatku kaget" bisik Sungmin.

"hehehe, menjemputmu sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat ke arah ranjang MinHyun.

"Jalja Minhyun sayang, Daddy bikin adik dulu ya sama Mommy-mu.." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup dahi Minhyun.

"sudah Kyu, nanti dia bangun lagi."

"heumm, kau sudah tidak sabar chagi.." goda Kyuhyun.

"aisshh, kau.." Sungmin berbalik kearah pintu.

"aku tidak akan memenuhi kemauanmu." Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari kekamarnya.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, ternyata ada juga sifat menggoda Sungmin turun pada MinHyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menyusul Sungmin.

'brakk' Kyuhyun menutup Pintu dengn sedikit kasar.

Sungmin sudah di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher.

"kau sama saja dengan MinHyun." Ucap Kyuhyun dan berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terkikik geli.

"haha, kau saja yang selalu Honry." lagi-lagi Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya.

"aiisshh kau." Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin dan menciumnya membuat tawa Sungmin terhenti, Sungmin sempat kaget.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

"kenapa tidak tertawa lagi heum?" goda Kyuhyun. Seketika wajah Sungmin langsung merona.

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun dan dia menunduk. Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat Sungmin sudah malu-malu seperti itu.

Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin dan mengangkatnya, keduanya kembali saling menatap.

"biarakan aku menyuntuhmu malam ini Minnie." Kata Kyuhyun sambil siap-siap mencium Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai menutup matanya.

Mereka berciuman dan melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

N/B : ini Repost ff saya yg dulu banget.. cuma diubah dikit.

sebagian mungkin udah ada yang baca.. hhehehe

Rate'a M (Ga parah bgt sihh)..

dan FF ini terinspirasi dari FF YunJae yg prnah aku bca beberapa tahun belakangan. Buat authornya terima kasih sudah memberi saya ijin ^^

Gamsahae..

.

Buat yang mampir untuk membaca, dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan RnR ^^

hehe semoga suka ya..

.

.

.

-KJW-


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : KyuMin Have a Baby**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**.**

**Minhyun as KyuMin Son**

**.**

**Rate : T +**

.

**Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklum* GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari mulai menyinari kamar sepasang suami istri yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sungmin terbangun, dia menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Sungmin menggerakan kepalanya supaya lebih dalam berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun menghidari pantulan cahaya itu, karena Sungmin masih menutup matanya, tidak sengaja bibir Sungmin memebentur bibir Kyuhyun sedikit keras.

"emm.." Sungmin sedikit mejauhkan wajahnya karena terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun terbangun dan mendapati Sungmin di depan matanya begitu dekat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "kau nakal Minnie, pagi-pagi membangunkanku dengan benturan yang lembut." Goda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"ck, kau selalu menggodaku." Ucap Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"eh, memang benarkan.?" Goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"aaissshh, tadi hanya kecelakaan. Jangan berbuat macam-macam." Ucap Sungmin yang mulai kesal.

"hahaha, kecelakaan apa hm.?" Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menggoda Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin sudah merona merah sama seperti tadi malam sebelum mereka melakukan 'itu'.

Sekarang sifat siapa yang sebenarnya turun kepada Minhyun?

"ahh, sudahlah. Aku mau kekamar MinHyun dulu." Ucap Sungmin. Sungmin hendak bangkit tapi Kyuhyun menariknya sampai Sungmin terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Dan membuat benturan lembut di dada Kyuhyun dengan *ekhem* kedua dada Sungmin -,-, dan saat itu juga di bawah sana, Kyuhyun mulai menegang. =.=

"Morning Kiss baby.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan seriang khasnya.

Sungmin sempat memberontak di pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sudah menciumnya duluan membuat Sungmin berhenti memberontak.

Sungmin ingin mengelak mengingat ini sudah jam menghampiri kamar MinHyun. Tapi mau di bagaimanakan lagi. Sungmin terperangkap dalam kenikmatan ini.

Sungmin mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum di sela-sela ciuamannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai merangkak menyentuh tubuh Sungmin yang polos tanpa busana. Ya, kalian tau. tadi malam mereka melakukan 'itu', dan sampai sekarang keduanya belum mengenakan pakaian. Tubuh mereka hanya di tutupi oleh selimut tebal.

"engghh.." erang Sungmin di sela-sela ciuamannya karena tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas *ekhem* dada Sungmin -,-

Kyuhyun yang mendengar erangan Sungmin mulai berulah *dari tadi jga udah brulah =.=*

Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas mulai meraba daerah Sungmin.

"engg,, empp..ahh" desah Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun mengusap-usap daerah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk memasuki -,- daerah Sungmin lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi.

'BBRRAAKK'

.

Pintu kamar terbuka. KyuMin langsung melepas ciumannya dan melihat kearah Pintu.

"MinHyun." Kaget KyuMin bersamaan.

Sungmin langsung turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil menyelimuti dirinya. Dan Kyuhyun pastinya mengurungkan niatnya, dan menelan mentah-mentah keadaan ini.

"aigoo, baby. Mommy lupa tidak kekamarmu. Sini sayang, jangan nangis." bujuk Sungmin pada Minhyun yang masih mematung di pintu. Minhyun sudah siap menangis, tapi dia berlari kearah ranjang, naik dan langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"hiks.. Mommy jaat, hikss.." tangis Minhyun.

Minhyun memang terbiasa sebelum bangun Sungmin harus sudah ada di dekatnya, tapi sekarang Sungmin tidak ada mungkin Minhyun merasa kaget.

"sstthh, cup-cup-cup sayang.. jangan nangis, maafkan Mommy ne." Ucap Sungmin menenangkan MinHyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Sedangkan Kyu?

Dia menatap MinHyun dengan kesal.

"anak setan ini mengganggu saja." Gumam Kyu yang sukses di dengar oleh Minhyun.

Minhyun langsung menatap Appanya itu.

"Daddy.. hikss.." Minhyun kembali merengek.

"kyu, sudah ahh!" ucap Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik dan bangkit dari tidur.

"nanti malam kau harus tanggung jawab Sungmin, dan MinHyun akan aku titipkan di rumah Umma." Kata Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin hanya mendesah kesal. Dia langsung menatap MinHyun dan Minhyun menatapnya.

"wae Mommy?" tanya MinHyun.

"anni." Sungmin menggeleng.

"kau mau mandi?" tanya sungmin. MinHyun menggeleng.

"Shiileo Mommy, cucu." Ucap MinHyun dan langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi daerah dada Sungmin dan MinHyun mulai menyedotnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

Di rengkuh tubuh Minhyun, menyelimutinya dan mereka berdua kembali terlelap.

Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyunpun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Sungmin dan Minhyun yang terlelap pulas di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"hhh~~ kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku gila." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"tapi aku mencintai kalian." Lanjut Kyuhyun dan mencium kening Sungmin, lalu mencium pipi chubby Minhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memakai baju dan turun kebawah membuat sarapan untuk kedua malaikatnya itu.

.

Kyuhyun menghampiri dapur dan membuka kulkas.

"heum? Bikin apa ya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Di dalam kulkas hanya ada sayuran, roti dan susu.

Kyuhyun membawa roti dan susu ditambah selai coklat.

Kyuhyun mulai memanggang roti dan menuangkan susu ke 2 gelas dan 1 botol susu anak untuk Minhyun.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun menyiapkannya di meja makan.

Setelah beres Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Ada Sungmin yang sedang membangunkan Minhyun.

"Hyunie sayang. Bangun." Kata Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi chuby Minhyun.

Minhyun sedikit merengek.

"enggmm.." Minhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sungmin yang merasa Minhyun sudah bangun mulai menggendongnya.

"kita mandi ya." Kata Sungmin.

Saat Sungmin turun dari kasur, ada Kyuhyun yang sedang mematung di depan pintu.

"kyu? Wae?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun diam tanpa ekspresi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Nafasnya serasa berhenti.

kenapa dia belum mengenakan pakaian? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Aiishh.. cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau ketat lagi? Pikir Kyuhyun mulai frustasi.

Memang benar Sungmin masih belum mengenakan pakaian. Dia menggendong Minhyun yang memeluk erat leher Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa aneh menghampari Kyuhyun.

"kyu?" Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun sadar.

"eh, ya?" ucap kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"ahh.. hahahaha anni anni. A..akku sudah membuat sarapan di bawah." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"oh, ya sudah. Aku mandi dulu." Sungminpun mulai berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Tapi saat Sungmin membalikan badan, Kyuhyun langsung memgang pinggang Sungmin dari belakang.

"malam ini lagi yahh." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga sebelah kanan Sungmin, karena yang sebelah kiri ada Minhyun yang masih setengah tidur.

Sungmin sedikit bergidik geli.

"kau..."

"kita liat nanti saja." Ucap Sungmin dan melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun masih diam sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Setelah puas dengan rencana yang dia pikirkan untuk malam ini, Kyuhyun langsung turun kelantai dasar.

.

.

.

"Hyunie, ayo dimakan rotinya." Bujuk Sungmin tapi lagi-lagi Minhyun menggeleng.

"kenapa? Nanti kau sakit." Ucap Sungmin sambil membenarkan duduk Minhyun di pangkuannya.

Minhyun tetap menggeleng. Dia hanya diam sambil bersandar di dada Sungmin, wajahnya sudah mulai pucat.

"kalau Minhyun makan, nanti Daddy ajak ke rumah Holmonim. Ottokhae?" sekarang Kyuhyun yang membujuk. Tapi lagi-lagi Minhyun hanya diam.

Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping di pinggir Sungmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi dan tubuh Minhyun.

Sungmin merasa khawatir. Sungmin langsung memegang dahi Minhyun.

" kau panas." Ucap Sungmin panik.

"Kyu, bagaimana ini." Sungmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Minhyun.

Minhyun mulai merengek.

"heuu. Hikkss,,"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan mengahampiri Sungmin yang ada di sebrang bangkunya. Kyuhyun langsung memegang dahi Minhyun.

"dia benar-benar panas." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang ikut panik. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke lantai atas dan kembali dengan kunci mobil ,3 mantel tebal untuk dirinya, Sungmin dan Minhyun.

Sungmin langsung memakaikan mantel pada Minhyun, sedangkan Minhyun tidak henti menangis. Sungmin mencoba untuk membuat Minhyun berhenti menangis dengan menggerakan badannya agar berhenti menangis.

"kita bawa kerumah sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"ini hanya panas biasa, tidak terlalu parah. Hanya butuh perhatian dan terus ajak beraktivitas supaya organ-organ dalam tubuhnya tidak tidur." Ucap Dokter Han.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Minhyun tertidur di pangkuan Sungmin.

"lalu jangan sering tinggal dia sendirian apalagi bersama Baby Siter. Dia butuh asupan ASI yang cukup, karena umurnya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak 2 tahun." Jelas Dokter Han lagi.

KyuMin kembali mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah itu dokter memberikan resep.

"terima kasih dokter Han."

.

.

.

"aku bilang apa. Lebih baik kau jadi ibu rumah tangga saja. Dampaknya Minhyun jadi sakit karena kekurangan ASI." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil fokus menyetir.

Sungmin terdiam sambil memandangi Minhyun yang sedang menyedot ASInya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mengelus kepalanya. Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan penuh penyesalan.

"ne Kyu, aku minta maaf. Aku akan berhenti. Toh kontrakku di perusahaan itu tinggal menghitung Minggu." Ucap Sungmin dan kembali menatap Minhyun yang sedikit merengek.

"ssshh.. " Sungmin menggerakan badannya supaya Minhyun tidak menangis.

.

.

.

Sungmin membaringkan MinHyun di kamarnya dulu atau sekarang bisa di bilang kamar adik Sungmin Henry, karena sekarang KyuMin sedang di rumah orang tua Sungmin atau nenek MinHyun.

Sungmin memandangi Minhyun dengan penuh penyesalan dan cinta.

"maine Hyunie." Ucap Sungmin sambil mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah Minhyun. Minhyun tertidur pulas dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang tadi pagi pucat sudah lumayan berkurang.

Setelah membaringkan Minhyun, Sungmin langsung beranjak ke luar kamar dan pergi ke ruang tamu di lantai dasar.

"dia tidak merengek lagikan.?" Tanya Umma Sungmin, Leeteuk.

Sungmin menggeleng dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Terlihat raut wajah Sungmin yang lumayan pucat seperti Minhyun tadi pagi.

"kau sakit.?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau tidak enak badan kau tidur saja bersama Minhyun sana." Ucap Teukie Umma.

Kyuhyun langsung memegang dahi Sungmin.

"kau juga panas Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun terdengar khawatir.

Kyuhyun langsung memandang Sungmin.

"lebih baik kau istirahat saja disini ya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"ya sudah, kau tuntun Sungmin ke kamar Kyu." Ucap Teukie Umma.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memapah Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar yang Minhyun juga ada disana.

.

.

.

kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di sebelah Minhyun.

"lebih baik kau tidur. Aku akan pulang membawa pakaianmu dan Minhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Dan sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"yasudah aku pergi ya." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dan berlanjut mengecup bibir Minhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun pergi dan Sungmin mulai terlelap sambil memeluk Minhyun yang di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Nggak bgt ya?

Wkwkkwk.. makin aneh ..

.

Makasih yang kemarin udah komen ^^

sekarang komen lagi OK!

.

RnR please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : KyuMin have a Baby [Baby You Distrub!] **

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Cast :KyuMin and Other**

**.**

**Ratting : T**

**.**

**Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklum* GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hhwwaaa... hikks.. hwaaa.. hiks." Tangisan seseorang membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat kesamping,ternyata Minhyun menangis.

Sungmin merengkuh tubuh Minhyun dan mengusap punggungnya supaya berhenti menangis. Seperti ada beban di tubuh Sungmin, mengucapkan sekatapun rasanya kepala ingin pecah. Wajah Sungmin terlihat lebih pucat dari pada sebelumnya.

Sungmin langsung membuka kancing bajunya dan menyodorkan ASInya pada Minhyun. Tapi Minhyun menolak dan tangisnya malah bertambah kencang.

"Hikss.. hwaaa.. hikss..hhwwaa" tangisan si kecil seperti menghipnotis semua orang di penjuru rumah.

Teukie Umma yang pertama masuk dan melihat Minhyun sudah terduduk di kasur.

Tapi Sungmin malah meringis sambil memegang perutnya. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

Teukie Umma langsung menghampiri ranjang dan menggendong Minhyun.

"ssshhh. Sayang.. sshh.. jangan menangis ya, holmonie disini.. sshh sudah-sudahh.." Teukie Umma mencoba untuk memberhentikan tangisan Minhyun. Teukie Umma langsung menatap Sungmin dan memegang dahinya.

"omo! Kau panas sekali Minnie." Ucap Teukie Umma panik.

Teukie Umma langsung membawa telfon yang ada di kamar itu dan langsung menekan no Kyuhyun.

Ttuutt. Ttuutt. Ttuutt.

"Yeobseyo?" ucap orang di sebrang sana.

"Kyu. Cepat kau kemari dan bawa Sungmin ke dokter, badannya benar-benar panas." Ucap Teukie Umma yang semakin panik.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"ne Umma, aku sebentar lagi sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun dan memutuskan sambungan telfon.

Teukie Umma langsung menyimpan telfon ketempatnya semula.

Sekarang Teukie Umma benar-benar kelabakan. Minhyun tidak juga berhenti menangis. Dan Sungmin semakin menggigil dan terus memegang perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"ahhh.. ummhh..mmaaahh" desah (?) Sungmin seiring dengan perutnya yang semakin melilit.

Teukie Umma langsung keluar kamar sambil membawa Minhyun ke lantai dasar.

.

.

Ryeowook yang sedang menonton di ruang TV langsung berdiri melihat Teukie Umma menuruni tangga sambil tergesa-gesa.

"Umma. Wae.?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Teukie Umma langsung memberikan Minhyun kepada Ryeowook, Minhyun sempat memberontak seiring dengan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi dan wajahnya yang sangat merah dan penuh keringat.

"kau pegang dulu dia, Umma mau bikin susu dulu untuk Minhyun. Unniemu sakit, badannya sangat panas jadi jaga dia sebentar." Ucap Teukie Umma dan pergi ke dapur.

Ryeowook mengeyong Minhyun dengan lembut, tapi dasarnya Minhyun sudah berontak dan itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit menggendongnya dengan kasar. =,=

.

Sedangkan seseorang di luar sana tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam rumah dengan satu kantong penuh yang pastinya berisikan baju Sungmin dan Minhyun.

"Minhyun." Kyuhyun langsung meletakan koper di pinggir sofa dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang mengais Minhyun.

"oppa."

"dia kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"dia tiba-tiba menangis, Umma sedang membuatkan susu untuknya." Jawab Ryeowook.

"lalu Sungmin.?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Unnie ada di atas, katanya dia juga sakit."

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang." Tiba-tiba Teukie Umma datang dengan sebotol air susu hangat.

"Umma, aku titip Minhyun. Aku mau kekamar Sungmin dulu." Kata Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari kelantai dua.

'bbrak'

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar. Dia melihat Sungmin yang menangis dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Minnie." Kyuhyun mengahampiri Sungmin dengan panik.

"ahhh.. hikss." Sungmin tidak hentinya menangis walau tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras.

"hikss, sakit Kyuuhh.." ringis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memegang kening Sungmin. Badannya lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menyibakan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah Sungmin dan mengapus air mukanya.

"kita kedokter ya." Ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin.

::

::

"kenapa anda tidak memeriksanya tadi saja sekalian dengan putra anda.?" Tanya Dokter Han.

"memangnnya istri saya kenapa Dok.?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya dan dia tersenyum.

"selamat tuan Cho, nyonya Cho sedang mengandung 3minggu." Ucap Dokter Han.

Serasa dejavu, jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdetak kencang. Kedua bibir itu terangkat membuat sebuah senyum bahagia.

" jiinja?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Dokter Han mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur dalam hatinya. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Kini kebahagian yang 2 tahun dia rasakan kembali menghampirinya. Sungmin Hamil.

.

Setelah pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan dokter Han selesai, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri kamar yang di pakai Sungmin saat di periksa tadi.

Sungmin tertidur di atas ranjang, dia sudah tidak meringis setelah dokter memberi obat penghilang sakit dan obat tidur.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin, air mata bahagia itu tidak berhenti mengalir. Kyuhyun memgang tangan Sungmin dan menciumnya.

"terimakasih Tuhan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah Sungmin yang sudah tidak pucat lagi. Di elusnya wajah yang mulus dan putih itu.

"Minhyun akan punya adik Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menebus resep yang di berikan dokter Han padanya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali keruangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sudah duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Minnie, kau sudah bangun." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungmin mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, senyum bahagia itu tidak berhenti keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"kyu, wae.?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin dan mengelusnya.

"ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"mwo.?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Perasaan Sungmin sedikit tidak enak.

"apa aku punya penyakit.?" Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"anni. Nanti aku beritahu setelah kita sampai di rumah Umma ya." Jawab Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu.

::

"Mwoo?! Jinjaa!" suara Teukie Umma membuat seisi rumah bergetar. Kangin Appa yang mendengar berita inipun langsung tersenyum sumringah di susul Ryeowook yang langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"kkyyaa! Unnie, aku bangga padamu! Aku akan punya keponakan lagii.!" Ucap Ryeowook.

Sedangkan yang empunya nama hanya diam, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja suaminya ucapkan.

"kyu." Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Setetes air dari sudut mata Sungmin mulai keluar. Apa yang di rasakan Sungmin sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat dia mendengar pernyataan ini tadi.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan mengelusnya.

"ne Minnie, Minhyun akan punya adik." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum. Sungmin memegang perutnya dan mengelus-elusnya.

"sudah 3 minggu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. Dia tidak berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. Perasaan yang sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya pertama kali mengandung Minhyun.

Keluarga bahagia itu kembali bercengkrama, membayangkan sijabang bayi itu saat lahir nanti akan mirip dengan siapa.

Disaat yang membahagiakan itu, ada seorang yang mereka lupakan.

.

Minhyun.

.

Minhyun sedang tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Suara tawa seakan pengantar tidur untuknya. Tidak di sangka anak sekecl itu bisa merasakan alam lain (?)

::

::

::

"Hyung! Tunggu aku!"

"cepat! Nanti Eomma dan Appa malah!"

"aku tau, tapi jangan cepat-cepat Hyung!"

::

::

::

Alam sadarnya telah kembali. Dia tersenyum sebelum dia membuka matanya dan melirik kanan kirinya. Saat dia sadar dia mulai menangis.

"hikss,, Huueee... Huueeee.. hikss,, huueee" tangisan kencang membuat suara tawa itu mereda.

'cekrekk'

"Hyunnie.." Sungmin menghampiri ranjang Minhyun .

"hhuuwaaa.. hikss,, hhuuaa,, hikss." Tangisan itu tidak berhenti malah bertambah keras.

Sungmin berbaring di sebelah Minhyun dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

"ssshh.. umma disini sayang.." Sungmin langsung membuka kancing bajunya dan menyodorkan ASInya pada Minhyun. Minhyun langsung berhenti menangis. Minhyun kembali menutup matanya sambil menyedot ASI Sungmin.

"heumm," sebuah desahan tepat di belakang tengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin sempat bergidik geli.

"aaiisshh.. kyu, apa yang kau lakukan.?" Tanya Sungmin risih.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Wajah Sungmin langsung merona.

Sungmin selalu merona seperti itu kalau Kyuhyun sudah mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menjawab. " Nado Saranghae."

Sungmin membalikan kepalanya kebelakang sedang badannya masih menghadap Minhyun.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatakan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin merespon dengan sebaik mungkin. Rasa cinta, sayang, dan bahagia keduanya keluarkan lewat ciumannya ini tanpa menganggu si kecil yang sedang menyusu.

Sebuah keluarga akan bahagia dan tentunya harmonis bila Tuhan mengirim seorang malaikat kecil, dan akan tambah bahagia bila malaikat-maliakat itu menambah dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Abaikann typos :D

Gomawo yang udah komen di chap2 kemarin ^^

semoga chap ini memuasakan para readrs biarpun ni ff amburadull u,u

.

Mind RnR? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : KyuMin have a Baby **

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Cast :KyuMin and Other**

**.**

**Ratting : T +**

**.**

**Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklum* GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mommy.." Minhyun berlari kecil kearah Sungmin yang sedang bersantai diruang TV.

"wae baby?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membawa Minhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyunie tadi gambal ini." Ucap Minhyun dengan suara dan ekspresinya yang lucu.

Minhyun memperlihatkan buku gambarnya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lalu membawa Minhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

"bagus sekali sayang. Tapi kenapa yang ini Namja, hmm.?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk gambar Minhyun. Minhyun menggambar pemandangan gunung dan di sana ada gambar KyuMin dengan dua orang anak yang sudah pasti itu adalah Minhyun dan adiknya kelak.

Tapi kenapa Minhyun menggambar anak Namja? Tidakkah Yeoja?

"kan donceng Hyunie namca, Mom.." jawab Minhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum sambil mencium kening Minhyun.

"kata siapa namja? Gimana kalau dongsaeng Minhyun Yeoja?" Tanya Sungmin.

"kata Daddy donceng Hyunie namca Mommy, kata Daddy bial hyunie bica main PS baleng.. " ucap Minhyun polos.

"ne?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Pikiran Sungmin langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Tidak di sangka Kyuhyun bisa meracuni anak seusia dini tentang hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu.

Sungmin langsung membawa ponselnya di atas meja yang ada di depannya.

.

_'cukup dengan semua ajaran yang kau beri untuk Minhyun. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya. Kenapa selalu Game?!'_ Sungmin langsung meng-send massege itu pada Kyuhyun. Dan pastinya di sebrang sana dia sudah menerimanya.

.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dan berujung pada tawa kecil.

.

_'biarkan, dia juga anakku kan. :P _' kyuhyun meng-send massege pada Sungmin.

.

Sungmin langsung membuka pesan itu. Dia menggeram kesal setelah membaca jawaban dari suaminya.

.

'_awas kau_ .' balas Sungmin singkat.

.

Saat suaminya pulang nanti, Sungmin akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Tidak ada kata ampun. Kalau bisa, selama Sungmin hamil tidak ada jatah untuknya. *author sujud Syukur *

Semua itu adalah pikiran Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin teringat pada perutnya yang semakin membesar belakangan ini. Usia kandungannya masih muda baru menginjak 5 bulan. Dia mengelus dadanya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mom.. wae.?" Tanya Minhyun sambil menarik-narik baju Sungmin.

"anni. " jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala Minhyun.

"Minhyun sayang, nanti kalau dongsaeng Minhyun lahir, Minhyun jangan ajak dia main PS ya. Ajak dia belajar, kalau tidak menggambar. Pokonya jangan ajarkan dongsaeng Minhyun seperti apa yang Daddy ajarkan sama Minhyun ok." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar pada Minhyun.

Walaupun Minhyun baru mau berumur 2 tahun, dia sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan.

Minhyun mengangguk semangat.

"ne Mom." Jawab Minhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum kembali.

.

.

Sungmin menyiapkan makan malam yang baru saja dia buat di atas meja makan. minhyun sedang asik bermain di ruang TV dengan mainan-mainannya, dan mainan yang paling Minhyun suka adalah Upin Ipin o.O *Oh tidak!*. Ok ralat—

Mainan yang Minhyun suka adalah robot. Tapi Minhyun juga menyukai boneka, apalagi boneka Tady Bear. Minhyun mempunyai satu boneka Tady Bear yang sangat besar, itu pemberian dari Kyuhyun saat umurnya menginjak 1 tahun, Minhyun sangat menyukai boneka yang satu itu. Ada juga boneka-boneka lainnya tapi tidak sebesar boneka Tady Bear itu.

Saat Sungmin dan Minhyun sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, tanpa disadari Kyuhyun sudah berada di dapur. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil bersender menyamping di tembok. Kyuhyun meneliti setiap gerak gerik Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil tanpa terdengar oleh Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin memang sedikit lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya dan pastinya perutnya yang sedikit membesar, itu yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa.

Posisi Sungmin sekarang membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memluknya dari belakang.

"heumm.." Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"ahhh.. Kyu. Kau membuat ku kagett." Ucap Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil di telinga sungmin.

"kau jadi sentive Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"namanya juga orang hamil Kyu, wajarlah." Jawab Sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"mau kemana, hmm.?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya di antara dada dan perut Sungmin.

"aiisshh, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa.?"

"hehehehe.."

"cepat lepas Cho Kyuhyun. Nanti Minhyun lihat, kau kan tau dia tidak suka kalau kita seperti ini." ucap Sungmin.

"tidak akan Minnie, dia sedang asik bermain." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumi tengkuk Sungmin, reflek Sungmin mendesah.

"ahhh— Kyu.." Sungmin sedikit risih, tapi selang beberapa detik Sungmin mulai menikmati setiap kecupan bibir Kyuhyun di lehernya, bahkan Kyuhyun sempat menggigit telinga Sungmin.

"ahh—." Sungmin terus mendesah karena tangan Kyuhyun mulai berulah. dia meremas dada Sungmin dengan lembut.

"emm.." kyuhyun membalikan badan Sungmin dan mereka menjadi berhadapan.

Kyuhyun memegang tengkuk Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut dan Sungmin membalsnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas memegang pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya sampai tubuh mereka saling menempel, tapi sesuatu terjadi yang errr—

"MOMMY!" panggil Minhyun sambil berlari ketempat Sungmin, tapi Minhyun mendapati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang—

"DADDY!" sontak Minhyun menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya sambil berteriak. KyuMIn yang mendengarnya langsung melepas ciuman itu dan melihat kearah Minhyun.

"Hyunie!" Sungmin langsung melepas pelukannya dari Kyuhyun.

"aku bilang apa." Ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun dan langsung menghampiri Minhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah kesal.

"wae baby.?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggendong Minhyun.

"Hyunie lapell Mom." Ucap Minhyun tidak menangggapi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"ya sudah sekarang kita makan." Sungmin mendudukan Minhyun di kursi.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka dasinya.

"makan dulu atau mandi.?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membantu membuka dasi Kyuhyun.

" mau mandi, kalian makan duluan saja." Ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi ke kamar di lantai 2.

Sungmin kembali menghampiri Minhyun.

"makan ini." sungmin meletakan salad di piring Minhyun, Minhyun yang melihat itu langsung merengutkan wajahnya.

"Shileo." Minhyun menjauhakan piringnya dari hadapannya.

"wae.?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Shileo Mom, itu paitt." Ucap Minhyun sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"kau belum mencobanya, ayo cepat makan. kau ini sama dengan Daddymu." Ucap Sungmin.

Minhyun tetap menggeleng.

"ayo minhyun sayang, makan." Sungmin menyodorkan sendok berisi salad ke mulut Minhyun.

Minhyun tetap menolaknya.

"hhhhhh—" Sungmin meletakan kembali sendoknya di piring.

"kalau kau tidak mau makan Umma tinggal sendiri kau disini." Ucap Sungmin dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

Minhyun tidak bergeming, dia terus menatap Sungmin.

"bener ya Mommy tinggal." Sungmin mulai melangkah.

Tapi akhirnya Minhyun menyerah, dia takut di tinggal.

"Mommy." Lirih Minhyun.

"mau makan.?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Minhyun mengangguk kecil walau sebenarnya dia enggan.

"baiklah." Sungmin kembali ketempat duduknya.

"aaaaa..." Sungmin menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi salad dan daging.

Minhyun menerimanya dengan sedikit takut. Minhyun mulai mengunyahnya.

"Otte? Tidak paitkan?" Tanya Sungmin. Minhyun menggeleng.

Akhirnya Minhyun makan dengan lahap.

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar Minhyun dengan hati-hati takut membangunkannya kembali. Tadi setelah Sungmin memberi Minhyun makan, Sungmin langsung menidurkan Minhyun.

Sungmin kembali ke meja makan, sudah ada Kyuhyun yang akan makan malam.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Minhyun sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya. Sungmin mengangguk.

"kau sudah makan.?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"belum."jawab Sungmin.

"aaiishh, kau ini. cepat makan, nanti kau sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan nasi dan lauk pauk ke piring Sungmin.

"tidak mood makan Kyu." Ucap Sungmin.

"ck, mau aku suapi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, sedikit senyum evil terlukis di wajahnya.

Sungmin terdiam tanda seteju.

"ok. Aku akan menyuapimu _ala Cho Kyuhyun_ " Ucap Kyuhyun di barengi smirk khasnya.

Kyuhyun mulai menyendokan makanannya kemulutnya sendiri, lalu dia menarik Sungmin dan menciumnya memindahkan seluruh makanannya kemulut Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin memlebarkan matanya, Sungmin terkejut Kyuhyun akan melakukannya seperti ini. tapi Sungmin mulai menikmatinya, dia menerima semua makanan yang Kyuhyun beri dari mulutnya.

Dan berlanjut sampai keduanya kenyang XD.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, KyuMin kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin. Tujuan Sungmin adalah membicarakan masalah Minhyun tadi siang, tapi sesuatu membuat Sungmin tidak mau membicarakan itu.

'masa aku ngidam lagi?' pikir Sungmin

"hem?"

"kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

"baru mau, wae?" poposi Kyuhyun membelakangi Sungmin yang tidur menyamping menghadap punggung Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun tidak mendengar Sungmin bicara lagi, dia membalikan badannya.

"wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus wajah Sungmin. Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun di wajahnya.

"kyu, aku.. aku ingin..." Sungmin sedikit gugup. Bola matanya melirik Kyuhyun sesekali.

Kyuhyun menyerngit heran. Rasanya sedikit aneh bila Sungmin yang pertama kali meminta ini.

"Akuu.." gejolak yang di dada Sungmin rasanya sudah tidak tahan. seperti ada dorongan, dia langsung mencium Kyuhyun, membuat mata foxy itu membulat sempurna.

"kau ngidam?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin melepas ciuman itu.

"molla Kyu." Jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Kau.. menginginkan aku menyentuhmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Seringai itu kembali terpampamng diwajahnya. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menenggakan kepalanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya.

perlahan Sungmin memegang dan mengelus wajah Kyuhyun lalu menangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan lambat laun mulai membawa Sungmin ke dalam ciuman panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Minhyun?" tanya Sungmin pada Minhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela ruang tamu. Minhyun langsung menatap Sungmin.

"Daddy." Ucap Minhyun sambil cemberut.

"hhh~" Sungmin mendesah. Dia langsung menghampiri Minhyun dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa.

"Daddy nanti malam pulang sayang." Ucap Sungmin. Tapi Minhyun tidak bergeming, malahan terlihat ingin menangis.

"hikss.. Daddy. " tiba-tiba tangis Minhyun pecah.

Sungmin langsung membawa Minhyun dan mendudukankannya di pangkuannya.

"ssshhh.. sebentar lagi Daddy pulang sayang." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

Sudah 2 hari Kyuhyun tidak pulang di karenakan pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk. Karena sebentar lagi di perusahaannya akan ada penyelenggaraan penerbitan produk terbaru. Sungmin pun sebenarnya ingin sekali menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi setiap Sungmin kekantornya Kyuhyun selalu di laporkan sedang rapat atau tugas lainnya. Kyuhyun pun sama, dia ingin sekali bebas dari pekerjaan ini tapi dia tidak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai direktur.

Harusnya saat ini keluarga kecil itu sedang berjalan-jalan, memilih-milih baju, atau mungkin chek up. Kandungan Sungmin sudah menginjak 8 bulan lebih 15 hari. Itu memungkin kan Sungmin akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat ini. yahh tapi author hanya bisa berdo'a semoga proses melahirkannya selamat. *lah?*

Dan Minhyun, sifat anak kecil memang seperti itu. Tidak ingin jauh dari orang yang ada didekatnya. Sudah 2 hari kemarin pula dia tidak memegang PS kesayangannya karena tidak ada lawan seperti Daddynya.

Minhyun sudah berhenti menangis, dia tertidur. Itu membuat Sungmin sedikit lega.

Sungmin menggendong Minhyun ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya disana.

Siang ini Sungmin akan kekantor Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk di bawa kekantornya.

"Mommy.." Minhyun berlari kearah meja makan dimana Sungmin sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"ne Chagii~."

"Kajja— Daddy Daddy Daddy." Ucap Minhyun.

"ne,ne Hyunie. Kajja." Sungmin sudah siap dengan tempat makannya. Dia langsung menuntun Minhyun keluar rumah.

"permisi. Apa tuan Cho Kyuhyun ada dikantor." Ucap Sungmin pada resepsionis yang ada di kantor Kyuhyun.

"oh, Nona Cho, beliau ada di ruangannya. Silahkan anda masuk saja." Jawabnya sopan.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Sungmin masih menuntun Minhyun. Pekerja-pekerja disana banyak yang menyapa Sungmin, menyapa Minhyun ada juga yang menanyakan kandungannya.

.

.

Sedangkan.

"aiisshh! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau Jumlahnya itu 10 digit bukan 12 digit! Kau ini bisa bekerja dengan benar tidak sihh!" bentak Kyuhyun pada pegawai paruhbawayanya itu.

"maafkan saya Presdir." Ucapnya sambil menunduk di depan meja Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kau ulang 3 kali tapi tetap salah! Sekali lagi kau buat kesalahan kau kena SP2! Mengerti!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi. Pegawai itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia mengerut-ngerutkan dahinya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing dan lelahnya.

Tiba-tiba terbesit dibenak Kyuhyun. Lekuk tubuh Sungmin yang semakin gemuk apa lagi di bagian perutnya. Itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. *ga nyambung*

"aiiisshh.. Minnie-Minnie.. aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun bergeming sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak hentinya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"kalau dilihat-lihat perut Sungmin sudah sangat besar. Apa sebentar lagi akan melahirkan ya.?" Lanjutnya.

"ahhh~~ aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, supaya bisa menemani Sungmin." Kyuhyun kembali bekerja.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"ya. Masuk" ucap Kyuhyun.

Orang itupun masuk.

"Annyeong Presdir." Wanita itu menundukan kepala.

"anda harus menandatangani laporan ini." ucapnya dan mengahmpiri meja Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu atau sekertaris pribadinya meyimpan laporan di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membacanya sekilas-sekilas.

"emm.. kapan penerbitan gelombang 2 akan di selenggarakan? Sudah ada jadwal?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sekertarisnya itu sambil menandatangani satu persatu laporannya.

"belum ada persetujuan dari Presdir utama." Jawabnya.

"ohh. Baiklah" Kyuhyun menutup Mapnya dan kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum.

"apa anda sakit presdir." Tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"hanya sedikit pusing. Bisa kau ambilkan teh hangat disana Nona Kim Heechul ." pinta Kyuhyun pada sekertarisnya yang ternyata bernama Kim Heechul.

"oh baiklah." Heechul mengangguk dan membawakan teh untuk Kyuhyun.

Saat Heechul akan menyimpan tehnya di depan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung dan tehnya tumpah tepat di bagian perut Kyuhyun dan tentunya mengenai pakaiannya. jelas Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan risih.

"aaaiiissshh"

"aigo.. Presdir, miane.." Heechul menyimpan gelasnya di meja lalu mengeluarkan tissue dan membersihkan baju Kyuhyun.

"kau ini hati-hati. Jadi basah beginikan. Aku tidak bawa baju lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak henti mengucapkan maaf.

"Miane Presdir." Heechul berjongkok tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri. Dia benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukan itu.

"ya sudah, kau bersihkan bajunya."

"ta..ta..taapii, Presdir." Heechul berdiri.

"aku pakai baju dalaman." Jawab Kyuhyun. Heechul menghela nafas lega.

Kyuhyun membuka kancingnya satu persatu, saat itu juga seseorang masuk dan melihat kejadian yangg—.

'Ceklek'

"DADDY!"

"Kyu akuu da...tang" Sungmin langsung terdiam. Mata dan mulutnya membulat. Dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang melepas bajunya di depan Heechul.

Sedangkan Minhyun berdiri di antara KyuChul dan menatap keduanya bergantian.

Kyuhyun langsung memakai kembali bajunya.

"Mi..Miinnie.. ka..kau disini—" Sungmin menggeleng sambil menahan air mata. Tapi tidak bisa, air mata itu terlanjur jatuh.

"Kyu.. Hikss.." Sungmin mulai terisak. Badannya terlalu lemas untuk menyadari kenyataan ini.

'Brakk'

Tempat makan yang Sungmin bawa jatuh, begitu pula dengan isi-isinya. Sungmin ingin sekali berlari dari disini tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"ahh.. Nyonya Cho. Ini hanya salah paham. Aku dan Presdir hanya—" Heechul mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"kau tega Kyu. Hiks, aku sedang hamil besar. Tapi kau malahh.. hiks hikss.." Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, dia terus terisak.

"Minnie— ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau salah paham." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan—

.

PLAAKKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Makasihh reviewnyaaa kawan2 ^^

maaf postnya lama..

g mau bnyak cingcong.. minta RnR-nya ajaa..

hhe GAMSAHAMNIDA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : KyuMin have a Baby **

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Cast :KyuMin and Other**

**.**

**Ratting : T +**

**.**

**Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklum* GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tamparan mulus mendarat diwajah Kyuhyun. Tangisan Sungmin mulai menjadi. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Kyuhyun akan melakukan ini. Kyuhyun selingkuh saat Sungmin sedang hamil besar? apa ini alasan Kyuhyun tidak pulang 2 hari berturut-turut? Apa Kyuhyun kecewa dengan keadaan Sungmin yang sekarang dan mencari wanita lain?

Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir rasional sekarang. Padahal yang sebenarnya bukan seperti itukan? Salahkan presdir dan sekertaris itu yang tidak tau tempat untuk melakukan pembersihan (?).

Seperti ada yang mengganggu sesuatu yang berada didalam perut Sungmin, bayi didalam perutnya mulai menendang Sungmin dan itu membuat tangisan Sungmin terhenti dan terganti dengan ringisan.

"akhh.." Sungmin memegang perutnya sambil menutup mata. Rasa nyeri mulai menjelajar di sekujur tubuh Sungmin.

"akhh, saa..kit." Sungmin mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang sangat teramat. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu mulai mendekati Sungmin lagi. Ia mencoba untuk memapah Sungmin duduk di kursi walau Sungmin memberontak menolak ajakan Kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya berhasil dan sekarang Sungmin terduduk di kursi dengan terus meringis.

"Minnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"akh, Kyu sakit." Sungmin terus meringis kesakitan sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun kuat.

Sedangkan Minhyun hanya diam menatap KyuMin dengan rasa takut. Dan Heechul dia ikut kelabakan.

"Presdir bagaimana ini?" Tanya Heechul yang mendekat kearah KyuMin.

"cepat telfon Ambulance!" bentak Kyuhyun. Heechul mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"tunggu! Bawa Minhyun keluar. Bawa dia keruangan Presdir utama." Ucap Kyuhyun, Heechul mengangguk dan menggendong Minhyun.

.

"Akhh..Kyu! Saakiit!" teriak Sungmin sedikit tertahan karena rasa sakitnya, rasa yang 2 tahun lalu pernah ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun semakin kelabakan.

"mana yang sakit Minnie.?" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin walau sebenarnya dia merasa takut. Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin, raut wajahnya menandakan kepanikan.

Bayi didalam perut Sungmin mulai bereaksi kesana kemari. Menendang setiap dinding. Dan itu yang membuat Sungmin kesakitan. Wajah Sungmin sudah pucat dan dipenuhi dengan keringat.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

"ah Minnie, ayo atur nafasmu." Kata Kyuhyun karena dari tadi Sungmin hanya meringis bukannya mengatur nafas sebagaimana Kyuhyun pernah melihat video ibu yang melahirkan saat Sungmin mengandung Minhyun dulu.

Sungmin mulai mencoba. " haaaa huuuu haaa huuu.. akhh! Tidak bisa! Haa huu! Ini terlalu haaaaa huuu menyakitka..nn Ky..uuu hhaaa huuu." Ucap Sungmin disela tarikan nafasnya. *?*

"iya terus Minnie, seperti itu.. hhaaa hhuuu haaa huuu." Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak Sungmin untuk membuat Sungmin melakukannya lagi *?*

.

.

Setelah Heechul menelfon Ambulance, dia langsung berlari sambil membawa Minhyun keruangan Presdir utama.

'Brakk' tanpa ketuk pintu Heechul langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Presdir Utama .Cho Yunho.

"Heechul? Wae?" Tanya Presdir utama. Untunganya tidak ada tamu diruangan itu.

"haah.. hahh.. hhahh" Heechul langsung berjalan kemeja Presdir utama.

"Minhyun.?"

"Halabocii!" Teriak Minhyun dan berlari kearah Yunho. Appa Kyuhyun.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Yunho masih tidak mengerti.

" hahh, tu..tuan.. saya di suruh oleh Presdir Cho Kyu, untuk membawa MInhyun kemari, karena hahh hahh" Ucapan Heechul terhenti karena nafasnya masih belum teratur.

"tenang dulu Heechul." Heechul mengangguk. Selang beberapa detik Heechul kembali seperti biasa.

"karena Nyonya Cho akan mehirkan!" ucap Heechul yang langsung panic. Yunho langsung tersentak kaget.

"Mwo?!"

"maaf tuan, tapi saya harus kembali keruangan Presdir Cho Kyu."

Heechul langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan Presdir utama yang ada di lantai 15 dan berlari ke lantai 5 dimana ruangan Kyuhyun berada.

.

.

"Presdir." Heechul duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"mana ambulancenya!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"sudah saya telfon Presdir."

"aaaaahhhh.. sa..kit.. haaa huuu.." Sungmin masih meringis kesakitan.

"sabar Minnie, sebentar lagi ambulancenya datang."

"AAAKHHHHH"

'Cerrrsss' (=_="

Sungmin merasa ada yang keluar dari selangkangannya lalu mengalir dikakinya. Sungmin terdiam dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, dia menatap Kyuhyun lalu menatap kebawah. Kyuhyunpun mengikuti arah tatapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyibak rok Sungmin dan terlihat cairan kuning berserakan dipaha Sungmin.

"KETUBANNYA PECAHHH!" Teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Rumah Sakit! Bidann! AKHHH!" Teriakan SUngmin benar-benar membahana diruangan Kyuhyun.

"HEECHUL! Cepat terlfon am—"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena beberapa orang masuk sambil membawa kursi roda untuk Sungmin

"maaf ." ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"ahh, cepat bawa istriku." Kyuhyun memberi jalan untuk para medis yang datang untuk membawa Sungmin.

"Heechul kau ikut aku." Ucap Kyuhyun, Heechul mengangguk.

"maaf ." ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"ahh, cepat bawa istri sya." Kyuhyun memberi jalan untuk para medis yang datang untuk membawa Sungmin.

::

::

Mobil ambulance membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit. sudah pasti Kyuhyun ada di dalam mobil ambulance bersama Sungmin dan tidak ketinggalan Heechul yang Kyuhyun ajak.

"Akhhh!" sungmin terus berteriak kesakitan.

"sabar Minnie, atur nafasmu.. hhuu hhaa huu hhaaa" Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Tidak bi…ssaa! Aarrggghhh! Huu haa huu hhaa huu .. akkhh!" karena posisi Kyuhyun yang menunduk untuk menenangkan Sungmin, tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi meremas tangan Kyuhyun pindah kekepala Kyuhyun dan menjambaknya.

"haahhh haahh haahh hahhh.." Sungmin terus menjabak Kyuhyun kesana kemari, sedangkan yang empunya kepala hanya bisa meringis.

"iya, terus begitu Minnie, hhaaa hhuuu hhaa huuu.." walau meringis kesakitan, Kyuhyun tetap menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Sedangkan Heechul hanya duduk mencoba untuk menenangkannya juga.

"Nyonya.. bertahanlah." Ucap Heechul. Sungmin yang baru menyadari kalau Heechul ada di mobil ambulancenya juga mulai teringat kejadian yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kau!" ucap Sungmin tertahan. Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang menderu.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia! Aaaarrggghh! Aarrggghh! Aargghh!" setiap teriakan Sungmin sama dengan jambakan Sungmin di rambut Kyuhyun kesana kemari.

"dia bisa menangkanmu Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang Sungmin pontang panting kesana kesini.

.

Sungmin sudah di bawa keruang bersalin. Kyuhyun menunggu diluar karena Sungmin harus berganti pakaian dulu di bantu oleh Heechul dan suster-suster yang lain. Hanya menunggu dokter yang membantu Sungmin melahirkan.

Sungmin sudah tidak berteriak kesakitan, hanya lenguhan. Anak di dalam perutnya sudah berhenti bergerak, mungkin untuk sementara. Sungmin berguling kesana kemari menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia tahan.

"panggil Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin terdengar lemah.

"baik nyonya." Ucap Heechul.

Heechulpun memanggil Kyuhyun masuk.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti orang yang pasrah terlentang di atas kasur langsung berlari kearahnya.

" Minnie, kau tidak apa-apa kan.?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin yang tadi tertutup perlahan terbuka.

"ssshhh.. saakit." Bisik Sungmin sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"tahan ya sayang sebentar lagi dokternya datang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Dia membalas genggaman Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyeringat kesakitan. Anak didalam perut Sungmin mulai bereaksi kembali.

"aaaarrrgghh!" Sungmin memegang perutnya.

"Heechul! Cepat panggil Dokternya!" teriak Kyuhyun. Heechul mengangguk dan langsung pergi mencari dokter.

.

Heechul berlari melewati koridor yang sepi. Heechul sempat berfikir kenapa rumah sakit ini slalu sepi pasien semenjak kejadian kebakaran bulan lalu? *abaikan.

Hanya ada beberapa suster yang lalu lalang di depan Heechul. Heechul melihat ada dokter yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Heechul berteriak memanggil dokternya, tapi pintu itu terlanjur tertutup. Heechul kembali berlari setelah bebrapa saat berhenti mengatur nafas.

*sumpahh bang.. lu lari2 apa latihan milter di ff gue hah?*

'brakk'

Heechul membuka pintu ruangan dokter itu dengan nafas yang menggebu-gebu.

"hahh hahh hahh.. " heechul kewelahan.=='

"ada apa?" Tanya dokter itu.

"bos ah bukan hashh istrii eh nyonya … mau melahirkan.. hahhh dokternya mana?" Tanya Heechul masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang dokter, Heechul langsung menarik tangan dokter itu dan membawanya ke ruangan Sungmin.

'brakk'

"presdir.. hahh, ini dokternya." Ucap Heechul.

"dokter—" Kyuhyun menatap sekilas name tag di jas dokter itu. "—Han, tolong istri ku, dia mau melahirkann.." ucap Kyuhyun semakin panik. Dokter Han sedikit kaget.

"aarrgghhh! Anak saya keburu keluarr! " teriak Sungmin.

"ta..tapi aku bukan dokter kandungan." Jawab dokter Han.

"terus dokternya kemana?!" Kyuhyun seperti kebakaran jenggot.

"sebentar saya telfon dulu." Dokter Han mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tapi saat dia mau menekan nomor, Heechul mengambilnya.

"TAK ADA WAKTUU! CEPAT BANTU SAJA!" Heechul ikut-ikutan frustasi karena tidak tega melihat Sungmin seperti ini.

Mungkin kehamilan Sungmin yang sekarang bisa dibilang kehamilan yang paling ekstrim (?)

Karena saat kehamilan yang pertama Sungmin tidak merasakan yang sesakit ini.

'Brakk'

Seseorang masuk mengenakan baju putih hampir sama dengan yang dikenakan dokter Han, di belakangnya datang dua suster.

"nah ini dokter Kim-nya." Ucap Dokter Han lega.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik dokter Kim itu.

"cepat tolong istriku!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"baik-baik tenang." Dokter Kim itu langsung menyiapkan sarung tangan dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"baiklah nyonya, tarik nafas, terus keluar. " ucap dokter itu. Sungmin mengkuti apa yang dikatakan dokter Kim.

Kyuhyun siaga di samping kanan Sungmin dan sebelh kiri ada seorang suster yang mengelap keringat Sungmin. Sedangkan Heechul dia berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang Sungmin dan dokter Han disamping Heechul.

Heechul mundur selangkah. Dia tidak mau menyaksikan ini, ini pasti menyakitkan untuk orang yang masih perawan. =='

Dokter Han yang menyadari itu langsung memegang tangan Heechul.

"kau belum pernah melahirkan?" Tanya Dokter Han.

Heechul menggeleng. Dokter Han langsung menarik Heechul keluar.

"Orang yang masih perawan tidak boleh menyaksikan itu."

.

Back to KYUMIN.

.

"dorong terus nyonya.." ucap dokter Kim. Sungmin mencoba untuk mendorong bayi itu keluar.

"hahh hahh hahh.. "

"bersabar Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Sesekali Sungmin terdiam dan kembali mendorong bayinya.

"yah. Terus nyonya. Kepalanya sudah keluar. Terus dorong dan atur nafasmu." Ucap Dokter kim.

Bulir-bulir keringat terus keluar dari tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Setetes air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata Sungmin, ini benar-benar perjuangan yang sangat melelahkan, berbeda dengan 2 tahun yang lalu saat dia melahirkan Minhyun.

Sungmin sudah terlihat kelelahan. Dia terus meringis, tenaganya benar-benar habis. Sungmin terdiam dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"ayo nyonya. Bayinya sedikit lagi keluar." Ucap dokter Kim. Sungmin menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin seperti itu mulai menyemangatinya lagi.

"kau harus bisa Minnie, demi anak kita." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapn memelas. Sungmin melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan air mata juga.

_'Demi anak kita'_

Kata-kata itu membuat tenaga Sungmin kembali penuh. Sungmin kembali mendorong bayinya keluar, sampai urat-urat di tubuhnya terlihat menonjol dari kulit dan—

"Akhhh!"

Sreb *?*

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Sungmin yang sangat terdengar menyakitkan dan keras, satu tarikan sang Dokter menarik bayi itu keluar.

"ooekk..ooeekk..ooeekk..ooeekk.." sang bayi mulai menangis. Dokter itu langsung memberikan bayinya pada salah satu suster untuk di bersihkan. Sedangkan Sungmin langsung terkapar dikasur dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Badannya benar-benar basah dengan keringat. Matanya sayup-sayup menutup karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun yang berada disamping Sungmin kembali menangis.

"Minnie, hiks.. kau hebat." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di tangan Sungmin. Jelas Sungmin hanya mendengarnya samar-samar.

"maaf tuan, nyonya ini harus segera dibersihkan dan dijahit." Ucap suster yang tadi berdiri di samping kiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu perlahan melepas genggamannya di tangan Sungmin dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Diluar ruangan sudah pasti ada orangtua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang datang dari 2jam yang lalu dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

"Kyuhyun." Teukie Umma langsung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang bersalin.

"bagaimana anaknya?" Tanya Jaejong Umma yang berdiri disebelah Teukie Umma. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"aku belum tau, bayinya masih dibersihkan dan diperiksa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"lalu Sungmin?" Tanya Teukie Umma.

"dia sangat kelelahan dan semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dan sekarang Sungmin sedang dibersihkan dan dijahit." Jawab Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati kedua Ummanya itu dan duduk di bangku sebelah dokter Han yang sedang berbincang dengan Heechul.

"Heechul kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Heechul gemetar. Heechul tidak menjawab, dia malah meremas tangan Dokter Han dengan erat.

"dia belum pernah melihat orang yang melahirkan." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab oleh dokter Han.

"oh—emm, miane Heechul-ah.. aku tidak tau kau—"

"gwechana presdir. Itu juga sebagian salahku." Ucap Heechul yang sekarang menatap Kyuhyun.

Dan ketiganya berbincang sambil menunggu laporan dari Dokter kim.

Dan tak lama dari itu Kyuhyun menyuruh Heechul pulang, untungnya Dokter Han berkenan untuk mengantar Heechul pulang.

.

.

"Tuan Cho." Salah satu suster keluar dari ruangan Sungmin.

"ya." Kyuhyun dan keempat orang tuanya langsung mengahmpiri suster itu.

"anda sekalian boleh masuk" ucap Suster itu.

Kyuhyun beserta orangtuanyapun masuk.

Mereka melihat Sungmin sedang menyusui anaknya diatas kasur.

"Minnie." Jaejong dan Teukie Umma langsung menghampiri Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun dan kedua Appanya berbincang dengan Dokter Kim.

"aigoo.. cucu Umma tampan sekali." Ucap Teukie Umma.

"aisshh.. Teukie-ah dia itu cantik, tidak lihat bulu matanya yang lentik." Ucap Jaejong.

"aaihh.. dia itu tampan, tidak lihat matanya yang besar itu." Balas Teukie Umma.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkikik geli mendengar ocehan kedua Ummanya itu.

"sudah Umma.. anaknya itu Cantik." Ucap Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Jaejong Umma.

"tuhkan, hhahaha" dan merekapun tertawa.

"Sungmin kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Teukie Umma.

"gwechana Umma. Emm.. ngomong-ngomong Minhyun mana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"ohh, dia bersama Ryeowook dirumah kebetulan ada Yesung juga." Jawab Teukie Umma.

"Gamshamnida dok." Kyuhyun menjabat tangan doktr itu dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin dengan rasa bahagia dan terharu disusul kedua Appanya.

"hallo anak Daddy." Kyuhyun mencium kening putrinya.

"kau sangat cantik, mirip dengan Mommy-mu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum.

"ehh Minnie Kyu, Umma dan Appa keluar dulu." Ucap Jae Umma dan dianggukan oleh Kangteuk. Mereka tidak mau mengganggu moment KyuMin *ketauan malleessssss ngetik -_-'

Sekarang diruangan itu hanya KyuMin dan Putrinya.

"lihat Minnie. Bibirnya itu kecil mirip dengan bibirmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sisi ranjang sambil memeluk Sungmin dari samping.

"hehe, tidurnya juga mirip dengan mu.." Ucap Sungmin.

"kita kasih nama siap ya Kyu?" Tanya SUngmin.

"emm, Sung—" "Hyun." Kyuhyun yang tadinya menatap keluar jendela langsung menatap Sungmin.

" boleh juga.. tpi nanti nama panggilannya mirip dengan MinHyun dong."

"iya ya.. ya sudah ganti.."

Dan keduanya terlarut dalam perbincangan yang cukup panjang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Abaikan Typoo~

.

Maafff lammaaaa bangett... makasih yang udah nungguin ini FF :)

.

Penjelasn sebelum ada yg protes atau tanyaa yaa..

itu adegan mau ngelahirin ngasalll bgt! itu sesuai pengetahuann yang sedikit2 rada sesatt wkkwk xD

klau ada yg tanya tentang wktu pecah ketuban smpe melahirkan itu lamaa, jwabnnya, yg aku tau pecahnya ketuban itu ada beberapa sesii, ada ketuban 1, 2 dll..tpi g tau juga sihh =_=" pelajaranku blum smpe sonoo hhe

.

.

So, RnR yaaa chingudeull :))

ini satu part lagi mungkin beress, trus ada special chapternya. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : KyuMin have a Baby **

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Cast :KyuMin and Other**

**.**

**Ratting : M-**

**.**

**Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklum* GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mommmmyyy!" Minhyun berlari kearah Sungmin yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dia ingin sekali memeluk Minhyun tapi ada bayi digendongannya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun yang menggendong Minhyun dan saat itu Sungmin mencium bibir Minhyun.

"ayo kita masuk." Ucap Jae Umma yang kebetulan semua keluarga itu berkumpul dirumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membawa bayinya kekamarnya di tuturi Kyuhyun dan Minhyun.

Sedangkan YunJae, Kangteuk berbincang di ruang tengah dan tidak terlupakan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang dari hari-hari kemarin semenjak Sungmin melahirkan menjaga Minhyun dirumahnya.

.

.

"Mom. Donceng Hyunie yeppeo," ucap Minhyun yang berbaring disebelah adiknya.

"ne Hyunie sayang." Respon Sungmin yang sedang menyusui bayinya.

Minhyun tidak hentinya mengelus-ngelus pipi adiknya yang masih berumur 3 hari itu sambil sedikit tertawa di barengi Kyuhyun yang berbaring dibelakang Minhyun.

"Hyunie mau nama dongsaengnya siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"emm?" Minhyun menatap Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"kalau EunMin?" Tanya Sungmin.

"emm …" kyuhyun terlihata menimbang-nimbang.

"tidak-tidak itu seperti couple boyband yang terkenal itu yang kalau tidak salah Eun nya itu sering di panggil Monkey, ahh tidak-tidak.. " Sanggal Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Jewel. *tabok Kyupil xP*

.

"ohh." Kedua orang tua itu terus memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk bayinya.

Tiba-tiba Minhyun mengucap satu kata.

"Hyonnie.." Minhyun mencium adiknya dengan menyebut satu kata. KyuMin saling menatap dan—.

"HyonMin!" ucap keduanya bersamaan dan tersenyum.

"ahh MinHyun jagoanKyu kau memang pintar." KyuHyun langsung membawa MinHyun kedalam pelukannya dan mulai bermain-main dengan Minhyun, jelas MinHyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"dia itu jagoanku." Sanggal Sungmin tidak terima pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"jagoan kita." Kyuhyun membenarkan dan kembali bermain dengan Minhyun yang dia simpan dilututnya. *mun disunda mah ucang-ucang angge #eh?.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu tertawa.

"hikss.. oekk oekk oekk." Tiba-tiba bayi itu errr— HyonMin mulai menangis. Mungkin karena merasa terganggu oleh ribut-ribut tidak jelas yang bersumber dari Daddy dan Oppanya.

"ssshhh,, cup-cup sayang." Sungmin langsung mengelus-ngelus bayinya supaya diam dan membawanya kembali meminum ASInya.

Minhyun dan Kyuhyun reflek berhenti tertawa dan bermain dan langsung menatap HyonMin.

"dede bayinya keganggu Hyunnie." Bisik Kyuhyun pada Minhyun yang berjongkok di atas kasur sambil menatap HyonMin dengan lekat. Minhyun mengangguk tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"lebih baik kalian berdua kebawah temani yang lain." Suruh Sungmin dengan sedikit berbisik kepada KyuHyun (Kyuhyun Minhyun). Keduanya mengangguk.

"ayo sayang kita kebawah." Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Minhyun dan membawanya keluar kamar.

.

.

_**3 Years latter**_

"Oppa. Hiks, hiks," seorang yeoja kecil berjongkok di dekat sebuah serodotan sambil menangis. Dia sendiri, entah kemana Oppa yang ia sebut. Namun tiba-tiba—

"Hyonnie!" sebuah suara membuat yeoja kecil itu berdiri.

"OPPA! Hikss.. hueee" Teriaknya di barengi tangisnya yang semakin kencang. Oppanya itu langsung berlari kearahnya dengan langkahnya yang sengaja ia besar-besarkan.

"waeyo?" Tanya sang Oppa saat sampai disampingnya.

"hiks,Hyunnie Oppa pelmenku jatuh hikss." Ucap Hyonmin yang terus menyeka air matanya.

Oppanya itu sedikit berfikir.

Minhyun membawa permen yang tergeletak di tanah dan sedikit membersihkannya.

"sudah, kita cuci saja. Sekalang kita pulang." Ucapnya menenangkan dongsaengnya. HyonMin mengangguk.

Dan keduanya berjalan pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

'krekk'

.

Pintu besar itu terbuka. Namja kecil itu menyuruh adiknya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Mommy mana?" Tanya Hyonmin sedikit bergetar dan tersedu-sedu akibat menangis.

_'nghhh— ahh'_ sebuah suara membuat dua anak itu penasaran dan mendekatinya.

.

Kedunya berjalan keruang TV dan—

.

_'grep'_

_._

MinHyun membawa HyonMin mendekat dan segera membalikan badan keduanya.

Jelas HyonMin menatap Minhyun dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"wae? Itu Daddy dan Mommy." Ucap HyonMin yang hendak membalikan badannya, tapi Minhyun menahannya dan menggeleng.

Minhyun menatap adiknya sekilas sebelum dia menarik nafas dan—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Minhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin sampai-sampai adiknya mengerutkan dahi tapi dia tidak menutup telinganya malah menangis.

"Hiks,, huueeeee " jelas saat Minhyun teriak kedua orang yang sedang *ekhem* ber 'aktifitas' tidak jelas di kursi ruang tamu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"eh?" dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri dan melihat kedua anaknya sedang memunggunginya. Keduanya sedikit salah tingkah sambil membenarkan dandanannya.

"HIKS.. HUEEEE!" tangisan HyonMin semakin kencang. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin sudah berdiri. Dengan cepat HyonMin berlari kearah Sungmin.

"Hiks.. Mommy! Hhueee!" tangisnya masih berlanjut. Sungmin langsung menggendong HyonMin.

"cup.. cup.. cup.. waeyo chagi, heum?" Tanya SUngmin dengan sedikit eyongan (?)

"hikss,, heeuu.." tangisnya sedikit mereda.

"Hyunie, kau apakan adikmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendekati MinHyun yang sedang mematung menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"pelmen Hyonnie jatuh." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan permen yang tadi jatuh saat di taman komplek.

"ohh.. terus kenapa kau berteriak? Hyonnie jadi nangis." Kyuhyun membawa Minhyun kegendongannya dan membawanya kedapur.

Minhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Daddykan pelnah bilang kalau Daddy dan Mommy sedang—" dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup Mulut Minhyun dengan tangannya. Minhyun mendelik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun. =='

Kyuhyun baru ingat. Dia pernah menyuruh anak namjanya ini kalau melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berbuat seperti tadi dia harus berteriak supaya KyuMin sadar akan aktivitasnya. -.-

"ssstt.. jangan bilang-bilang Mommy." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil curi-curi pandang ke ruang TV. Minhyun mengangguk.

"ya sudah mana permennya?"

"ini." Minhyun memberikan permennya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun langsung membuangnnya ketempat sampah.

"Ahh! Daddy! Hyonnie masih ingin pelmennya." Jerit Minhyun karena dia mengira Daddynya akan membersihkannya tapi malah membuangnnya.

"kitakan bisa beli lagi. Itu sudah kotor tidak boleh dimakan lagi. Dan ingat Kalau ada makanan yang jatuh jangan coba-coba kau memakannya lagi, Arraso?"

Minhyun mengangguk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "ne, arraso"

.

.

"hiks, hiks, hiks.." HyonMin masih sesenggukan karena telalu lama menangis.

"sekarang sudah sore, saatnya mandi baby." Ajak Sungmin pada putrinya yang masih berada dipelukannya.

"Anniya.. hiks hiks, " Hyonie menggeleng.

"waeyo? Kau baru bermain seharian dengan Oppamukan, jadi kau harus mandi nanti kau sakit." Sungmin membawa Hyonnie ke dapur untuk memanggil Minhyun.

"Hyunnie. Ayo kita mandi." Ucap sungmin sedikit tercengang melihat MinHyun dan Kyuhyun sedang makan es krim di meja makan dengan Minhyun yang duduk di atas mejanya yang kosong tanpa makanan selain es krim.

"astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" SUngmin cepat-cepat berjalan mendekati meja makan dan dengan paksa membawa sendok-sendok yang masih menyangkut di bibir masing-masing.

"aishh,, Minnie, kitakan sedang asik makan. Kenapa kau main bawa saja." Kyuhyun hendak membawa sendok yang tadi Sungmin rebut.

"Tidak! Ini aku siapkan bukan untuk di makan sekarang." Sungmin menjauhkan sendok yang akan direbut Kyuhyun.

"kitakan bisa beli lagi."

"tapikan kita sedang irit. Tidak boleh beli-beli makanan dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Cukup sebulan sekali." Kata Sungmin yang tangannya sibuk menutup Cup es krim besar dan memasukannya kedalam kulkas yang ada di sebelahnya.

"tapikan kita masih mencukupi Minnie, tidak usah irit-iritan dulu." Balas Kyuhyun.

"tapi Kyu, pikirkan sekolah-sekolah anak-anak kita. Masa depannya masih jauh dan pastinya butuh biaya." Sifat ibu rumah tangganya mulai keluar.

"aiisshh.. ya sudah terserah." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tampang sebal.

Sungmin menghampiri Minhyun yang dari tadi mupeng melihat KyuMin bertengkar kilat.

"ayo kita mandi, badanmu pasti lengket." Sungmin menuntun Minhyun turun dari meja.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal sambil memainkan poninya yang sedikit panjang.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu sedang berkumpul di kamar KyuMin. Mereka bercerita sambil bercanda dan tertawa.

"nahh.. baby-baby Dady, sekarang waktunya tidur." Kyuhyun menggendong MinHyun dan Sungmin menggendong Hyonnie.

Mereka membawanya kemar yang memang dibuat satu ruangan untuk Hyonmin dan Minhyun. Cukup besar hanya ranjangnya yang dibatasi dengan meja kecil sebagai tempat lampu.

"tadi sudah sikat gigi dan cuci kaki. Sekarang berdo'a lalu tidur. Ayo." Sungmin menidurkan Hyonnie dan menyelimutinya. Kyuhyunpun sama.

"ayo jagoan Daddy harus bobo. Muaachh." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Minhyun setelah itu perpindah pada Hyonnie yang baru saja mendapat kecupan kening dari Sungmin. dan Sungmin berpindah pada Minhyun.

"Putri Daddy yang sangat cantik, bobo ya. Muaachh."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat tombol lampu sambil menunggu SUngmin membenarkan selimut masing-masing anaknya lalu mengahampiri Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo Chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang langsung mematikan lampu kamar itu dan keluar menutup pintu dengan rapat.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu gelap masih ada lampu yang berada di tengah pemisah ranjang Minhyun dan HyonMin.

"Oppa." Panggil HyonMin.

"wae?"

"aku tidak bisa tidul." Ucapnya sedikit bergetar.

Tanpa pikir panjang Minhyun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ranjang HyonMin.

"Oppa akan tidul disebelahmu." Kata Minhyun dan tidur disebelah HyonMin sambil sedkit mengelus-elus punggung HyonMin supaya cepat tertidur. Sungguh kakak yang baik dan sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Dan tidak lama dari itu keduanya mulai terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

Kita liat ke TKP sebelah..

.

"aahhh.. Kyuhh.."

"ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. aku sudahh lama tidak a..aa..ahhh.."

"aiisshh.. pelan-pelan Kyu!"

"ssttt.. jangan berisik Minnie.. ahh.. kau tau Minhyun peka dalam mendengar desahanmu ahh.."

Yahh.. keduanya sedang melakukan aktiftitas yang tadi siang sempat tertunda. hal yang jarang mereka lalukan semenjak 3 tahun kemarin saat anak keduanya lahir. Mungkin sesekali iya, tapi belakangan ini sangat jarang. Keduanya selalu disibukan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya dan Sungmin yang sibuk mengurus rumah tangga dan kedua anaknya.

Dan Minhyun peka mendengar desahan Sungmin? kalian tau sendiri. =='

Dan mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mereka melakukannya karena kesibukan masing-masing sudah mulai menurun.

"yahhh.. Kyuuhh, ahh ahh ahh.."

"ssshhh.. Minnie."

Keduanya benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya sampai lupa waktu kalau mereka melakukannya sudah lebih dari 14 ronde dan mereka baru menyadari kalau waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 03.32.

"ahhh.." Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya setelah mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Sungmin yang kesekian kalinya.

"uuukhhh.." Sungmin sedikit menggeliat membenarkan posisi supaya lebih nyaman.

" sekarang kita tidur. Besok harus bangun pagi, kau tidak lupakan menyiapkan pakaian untuk ke pernikahan Ryeowook?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah sampai-sampai membalas ucapan Kyuhyun hanya dengan anggukan. Tapi Kyuhyun mengerti itu.

Dan keduanya terlelap seperti anak-anaknya yang terlelap 6 jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

Malam yang begitu singkat bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena mereka tidur tidak full seperti hari biasanya.

"Minnie, Hyonnie, Hyunnie! Ayo cepat turun! Sebentar lagi pernikahannya akan dimulai!" teriak Kyuhyun dari lantai bawah.

Suara derap langkah lambat terdengar dirumah itu saat seseorang menuntun 2 malaikat kecil.

"kajja." Kyuhyun mengambil alih tuntunan Sungmin pada Minhyun.

"Daddy-Daddy. Hyonnie mau di gendong Daddy." Ucap Hyonnie sambil melepas genggamannya di tangan Sungmin dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

"oh, baiklah. Sini." Sebelah kiri Kyuhyun ada Minhyun digendongannya dan disebelah kanan menggendong HyonMin.

.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan berjalan disebelah Kyuhyun sambil sesekali membenarkan dandanan anak-anaknya.

.

.

Acara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar, tidak ada hambatan yang sulit.

"Wookie.. Chukkayeo.." Sungmin menghampiri adiknya dan memberi selamat.

"Yesung, chukkayeo." Dan berlanjut pada Yesung yang berdiri disebelah Ryeowook.

"gomawo Unnie, Oppa." Ucap Ryeowook pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"ne.. aigoo kau sudah besar. Tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini." Ucap Sungmin amat bahagia melihat adiknya melepas masa lajang.

"ahahaha.. Unnie juga menikah waktu umur 22 kan."timpal Ryeowook

"ahahaha.. ne."

Sungmin asik berbincang dengan adiknya sedangkan Kyuhyun berbincang dengan Yesung dan sesekali nyambung dengan pembicaraan satu sama lain dan akhirnya berujung dengan tawa.

"oh iya, tadi aku lihat Minhyun dan HyonMin. Sekarang mereka kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"ahh.. itu mereka sedang bersama Appa dan Umma." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah KangTeuk dan YunJae yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa tamu sambil sesekali mengenalkan cucu-cucu kesayangannya.

"aiisshh.. mereka itu lucu-lucu Unnie, aku juga ingin punya anak tampan dan secantik mereka." Ucap Ryeowook yang mengundang tawa dari kedua kakanya termasuk Yesung.

"tenang, aku akan memberikan anak yang cantik-cantik dan tampan." Jawab Yesung yang membuat wajah Ryeowook merah merona.

"hahaha.. ya sudah kalian terima tamu yang lain dulu aku dan Kyuhyun mau menghampiri Umma dan Appa." Ucap Sungmin.

"ne.." keduanya mengangguk.

Saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan kearah KangTeuk dan YunJae tidak sengaja keduanya bertemu dengan Hangeng dan Heechul.

"eh presdir Cho." Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun. Dan membungkukan badannya sekilas.

"eh Heechul, dokter Han?." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga membungkukan badannya.

"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"ne, keluargamu sudah seperti keluarga ku sendiri." Jawab Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum.

"oh iya, berapa usia kandunganmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"baru 3 bulan." Jawab Heechul.

Heechul tengah hamil muda. Dia menikah dengan dokter Hangeng pada tahun lalu. Percintaan mereka bermula saat keduanya bertemu di rumah sakit saat Sungmin akan melahirkan 3tahun yang lalu. Permasalah yang pernah terjadi saat Sungmin akan melahirkan juga sudah tuntas saat dua hari setelah Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit.

"ya sudah, aku dan Kyuhyun mau mengambil anak-anak dulu." Pamit Sungmin, menyudahi perbincangan singkat itu.

"ne silahkan."

.

.

Para bapak seperti Kangin, Yunho, dan Appa Yesung serta Kyuhyun sedang berbincang masalah laki-laki. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, para ibu juga berbincang hal perempuan tapi sesekali meladeni ocehan dua malaikat ditengah-tengah mereka.

Setelah Kyuhyun puas berbincang dengan para bapak, Kyuhyun pamit mengundurkan diri dan berjalan menghampiri para ibu.

"hallo semua." Sapa Kyuhyun sambil membawa Minhyun kegendongannya.

"hallo."

"Daddy! Nanti malam Hyunnie mau tidul dirumah Holmonim, katanya disana ada PS balu punya Yesung Hyung." Ucap Minhyun dengan sangat polos. Jelas semua orang yang ada di situ tertawa.

"HyonMin juga mau ikut Oppa!" timpal HyonMin yang ada di gendongan Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun seakan-akan mengucapkan. _"Lihat anak-anak kita. Semuanya teracuni karena ulahmu."_

"hehehe.." Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tanpa dosa menjawab tatapan Sungmin.

"baiklah, kalian Mommy ijinkan untuk tidur dirumah Holmonim tapi ingat disana tidak boleh nakal. Ok?"

"OK!" jawab kedua anaknya.

"nanti malam Mommy menyusul kerumah Holmonim."

"Andwae!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak kecil membuat kerumunan itu diam dan menatapnya bingung.

Tapi tak lama kemudian semuanya mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, nanti malam kau tidak usah kerumah. Lebih baik kau temani suamimu dirumah. Kalau masalah baju, kan dirumah banyak baju HyonMin dan Minhyun." Ucap Teukie Umma sambil senyum-senyum membuat Sungmin teringat 6 tahun yang lalu saat dia akan pergi Honey Moon.

"aisshh Umma." Sungmin mendengus kesal pada Ummanya itu.

"ahahahhaa.."

.

.

.

Dirumah itu hanya ada KyuHyun dan Sungmin, kedua anaknya sedang berada dirumah neneknya kerana PS baru.

"aku ingin memeluk Minhyun sebelum tidur." Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba saat dirinya tengah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya.

"heum? Tapi ini sudah malam Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku ingin memeluknya." Ucap Sungmin kekeh..

"besok saja, sekarang kita istirahat. Atauu— kau mau lagi?" jawab serta Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit seringaian evil.

Kekehan Sungmin runtuh karena tangan Kyuhyun mulai membelai badan Sungmin dari dalam selimut.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin dan tanpa aba-aba atau pemansan dia langsung memasukan kedalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Akhh— Kyu pelan-pelann.. ahh.." SUngmin mulai mendesah..

Dan kegiatan itu berlanjut sampai matahari mulai mengetuk jendela yang terhalang gorden.

"ahh.. Kyu.. suda..hhh.. aku cape..ahh.." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk turun dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan turun dari atas Sungmin. Kyuhyun berbaring disamping Sungmin dan sekilas melumat bibir Sungmin.

"ahh.." keduanya melepas tautan bibirnya.

"nanti siang saja kerumah Ummanya ya?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk Kyuhyun untuk pengantar tidur.

.

.

**_Seminggu kemudian._**

**.**

.

"Hoeekkk…" SUngmin yang sedang melihat anak-anak serta suaminya itu bermain PS tiba-tiba merasa mual, dia langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PS dengan Minhyun langsung mempause gamenya dan berlari menghampiri Sungmin, sedangkan Minhyun dan HyonMin hanya menatap bingung.

"Minnie, gwechana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengurut-urut tengkuk Sungmin. sungmin menggeleng.

"gwechana, mungkin hanya masuk angin." Jawabnya.

"tapi wajahmu pucat. Lebih baik kita kedokter ya." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"tidak usah, anak—"

"anak-anak biar Umma yang urus, aku akan menelfonnya." Sela Kyuhyun dan membawa SUngmin ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

::

::

::

"Umma, aku minta tolong untuk menjaga mereka. Maaf bila merepotkanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menuntun Sungmin kepintu depan.

"tidak apa-apa. Kesehatan Sungmin lebih penting. Ya, sudah kalian pergi. Wajah Sungmin sudah sangat pucat." Ucap Jae Umma.

"iya, dan semoga kalian membawa kabar baik." Ucap Teuk Umma yang tersirat arti.

"eh?"

"sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Cepat kalian pergi."

"emm, baiklah. Annyeong."

"annyeong"

.

.

"MWO?!" ucap KyuMin bersamaan. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dokter Kim katakan.

"ya, selamat Tuan Cho, Nyonya Cho hamil. Dan kandungannya berumur 3minggu."

Kedua orang itu tampak kaget, benar-benar kaget. Tapi selang beberapa menit keduanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan bibir yang terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun tidak hentinya mengucapkan syukur dan terima kasih pada dokter kim, benar-benar perasaan yang susah untuk diungkapkan. Mereka akan mempunyai anak lagi? Bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa?

Setelah itu dokter memberikan beberapa resep untuk menghilangkan rasa mual Sungmin. sedangkan Sungmin mengelus-ngelus perutnya dengan sayang.

.

"aku hamil Kyu lagi." Ucap Sungmin senang. Sekarang keduanya sedang dalam perjalan pulang.

"ne, HyonMin akan punya adik." Ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah senangnya.

"ini akan menjadi berita bahagia untuk keluarga kita yang kesekian kalinya." Lanjutnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"MWO?!" dan lagi. Ucapan kaget terdengar dari sekumpulan keluarga besar itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menangapinya.

"wahhh Unnie! kau sudah hamil lagi. Aku kapan?" ucap Ryeowook dengan tampang memelas.

"ahahhaha.. kau masih pengantin baru Wookie." Ucap Teuk Umma.

Ryeowook hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan kesal. Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya.

"sudah berapa minggu?" Tanya Jae Umma.

"3minggu."

"Heumm.. selalu 3 minggu ya. Saat kau hamil Hyunnie juga kau taunya saat usia kandunganmu 3minggu dan HyonMin juga."

"ahahaha.. mungkin itu angka keberuntungan keluargaku.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Dan semuanya kembali berbincang sama seperti saat mereka merasakan kebahagian ini.

..

..

..

Keluarga dengan kehidupan bahagia adalah imipan setiap orang. Tapi ada kalanya keluarga itu harus menerima setiap ujian yang Maha Kuasa berikan, dan kita sebagai hambanya harus bisa bersabar dan menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

Dan setiap keluarga pasti menginginkan malaikat di antaranya. Dan pasti Tuhan berikan bila Tuhan menghendaki.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk update yang sangat lamaaa.. :)

Bingung mau bkin NC kaya gimanaa.. jadinya setengah2 kya diatass.. wkwkkw XD

Endingnya juga ga bkin puas.. maaaffff~

Abaikann Typo(s)

.

Ceritanya mau bikin special chapter~ belum ditentuin kapan bakal share.. sesuai mood sihh :3

tapi udah adaa koo :D

.

Yoo wisss..

karena ini FF udah END.. yang merasa readrs serng komen, komen lgii yaa.. yang jadi SIDERS, untuk chap terakhirr kasih rivewnya doonggg :33

.

Special Thanksnya ::

.

bang3424, audrey musaena, , ChoKyunnie, noviiraaa , Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Lee minlia, fikyu, , Cindyshim, kyumin forever, DadjoePranatha, lee in yong , nurganeffi , , KaRa, Sasya, kim kinan, phaniechoi, Kimimaki, KyuMing,chiikyumin , DadjoePranatha,137Line , , ,bang3424, ZhouRen, Big M, Ragil P, Cindyshim, Novianenda, GaemPSPKyu, kyumin shipper, horsiwon , GUEST and SIDERS

.

yang ga kesebutt Maafffff~

.

Untuk yang terakhirrr~ minta RnR'a Chingudeull.. Saranghaeee


End file.
